


Family Ties

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: The Family Ties Series [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Past Reylo, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: “I didn’t realize you kept seeing her after she… after we ended things.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Reader
Series: The Family Ties Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Family Ties

Ben loops his arm around your waist, helping you down the platform and onto the Star Destroyer. Fire burns up your side at every movement, your arm hanging numb at your side, “Come on. We’ve just gotta get you to medbay. You’re going to be okay.”

You bite your lip to keep yourself from groaning in pain in front of the troopers. It’s dangerous enough, being undercover here. You can’t let them see you in pain. Them watching you get throw by the rebel blast, needing Ben, your dear older brother, to drag you out, was enough of an embarrassment. 

A tear leaks from the corner of your eye and trickles down your cheek. 

“You’re gonna be alright.” Ben murmurs. 

As he tries to shift you down a corridor, spots fill your vision. He calls your name, sounding further and further away.

You awake in your quarters. The pain is worse. You cough, throat dry and aching. Everything is aching. 

Rey is sat next to you, your hand gripped in hers. Seeing you look at her, she reaches to the table by your bed and lifts a white cup to your lips. 

“What?” you choke, trying to move your face out of the way, “How…”

She shushes you, “You called out in your sleep. It’s okay, my love. I’m here.”

“No,” your throat burns, “You have to go. You can’t…”

“I’m not really here.” she touches your face, her fingers cold, “I’m safe.” 

“How…” 

She shushes you again, which would annoy you if you didn’t find it so sweet, “I don’t know. But I’m here now.” 

You hear the door release and look to her, panicked. Quickly, she kisses you and disappears right in front of you. 

It’s not quick enough.

Ben comes into the room, lightsaber cutting through the chair she had sat on moments ago. When he turns on you, his face is contorted in pain, “What…” he huffs, “Was that?”

“Ben.” you try to lift a hand, to calm your brother, but even slight movement burns, “I can explain.” you croak. 

“Ignoring how blatantly wrong you are to… to fraternize with the rebels…” he spits, beginning to pace. With his lightsaber ignited, you begin to fear for the contents of your quarters. “Rey? You know that we… that I… and my family… You’re my family! They nearly killed you.” 

“Ben, I’m sorry. You know that Rey and I were always close and…” 

“I didn’t realize you kept seeing her after she… after we ended things.” 

“It wasn’t like this when you… when the two of you were involved. But now…”

He suddenly turns on you, leaning over you in your bed, “Have you told her anything?” 

The fear in his eyes causes you to hesitate but you finally whisper, “No… no, I love her but you’re my brother, Ben. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

His eyes soften at your stuttering and he kneels at your side, laying a hand on your good leg, the only part of your body not injured in the blast, “I’m sorry. You need rest. We can talk about this… later.” Ben bows his head.

“Ben, no.” you struggle to sit up, ignoring your pain in favour of your brother’s, “I’m sorry. I know I should have told you.” 

“You love her.” it’s not a question, but he waits for you to nod anyways, “If you tell her anything…”

“I wouldn’t. The same way she wouldn’t tell me anything of the rebels movements.” 

“Fine.” he kisses your forehead, forever the protector, “Rest. And if she comes back…” he looks at the dismantled chair on the floor, “I won’t come back. Not until morning.” 

“Thank you, Ben.” 

“I’ll have a medic droid check on you. Tomorrow. Before I come.” he stands, almost robotic. 

As your brother moves to the door, he turns and scans the room one last time. “I’m trusting you. If this backfires, if she finds something out…” he pauses, eyes steely, “You know what you have to do.”


End file.
